


Never Expect To Be Sure

by pirateygoodness



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirateygoodness/pseuds/pirateygoodness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo's trying to focus, but the only thing she remembers about what Lauren's just said is how cute Lauren looks when she says <em>biological systems.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Expect To Be Sure

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to for beta-reading this. Title excerpted from Metric's "Police and the Private."

When Bo calls and asks Lauren to come over, she really does mean that she has some questions about a case. There's something out there killing groups of local teens, and Trick is too busy to help, and Bo needs to sit down with someone who understands Fae lore to figure out what's causing all of this. 

Plus, Kenzi's not around to point out that she could just as easily call Dyson, and avoid the awkward sexual tension. 

(It's the part Bo always forgets about. Whenever she thinks about Lauren, her memory somehow skips over all of the baggage and lingers on the times when Lauren is kissing her.) 

They start off at the kitchen counter, a foot-high stack of textbooks and Lauren's laptop between them. Half a glass of wine later, they're both on the couch, a lot closer, and that stack of books is about half as high. Theoretically, they're working on this together - really, it's mostly Lauren, alternating between reading from the book on her lap and her laptop. 

Bo knows that there's a case to think about, but she can't stop staring at the way Lauren frowns when she's concentrating, or the fingertip she drags down the margin as she reads from a book that isn't even written using the English alphabet. Lauren is always most distracting when she doesn't mean to be. 

"Hmm," Lauren mumbles, half to herself, but Bo's learned by now that it's her cue to interrupt. 

"What is it?"

Lauren gets excited, lighting up the way she does when she's working through an idea, and shifts closer to Bo on the couch. "Well, you know how some fae can manipulate humans energy in order to feed."

"The way I do."

"Exactly," Lauren says, sidling nearer. Their knees are already touching, and when Lauren moves their shoulders press together. The nearness of her makes Bo suddenly self-conscious, too aware of Lauren's presence. Lauren, for her part, hardly seems fazed - apparently these things aren't important when there's science to explain. "Well, what if the Fae we're looking for is doing the same thing, but on a larger scale?"

"What do you mean?" Bo says, trying to sound attentive and professional rather than turned on.

"Biological systems do this sort of thing all the time, within neural networks. It's possible that whatever's doing this is using some sort of innate -" Lauren glances at Bo, and for a moment, her voice falters. Bo's trying to focus, but the only thing she remembers about what Lauren's just said is how cute Lauren looks when she says _biological systems_ , and she's sure it's written all over her face. "- amplification mechanism. If there was a way I could observe this Fae in action, I'm sure I'd be able to get a better idea of how it's harming these kids." 

Bo nods. This near, she can smell Lauren's shampoo, and it's making her memory fast-forward to burying her nose in Lauren's hair, sliding her hand along the plane of Lauren's belly and between her legs. "Thank you. For helping," she says, because she needs to say something. 

Lauren smiles, laugh lines at the corners of her eyes deepening. Bo's always liked that smile best. "You're welcome."

Bo glances at Lauren's mouth. She only means to look for a moment, but once her eyes are there, she's almost overcome with the urge to kiss Lauren, half-dazed with the memory of her mouth. She swallows, and when she brings her eyes back up, it seems like Lauren is even closer. 

Lauren kisses Bo first.

It's exactly like Bo remembers, Lauren's mouth soft against hers. Arousal and hunger flare low in Bo's belly, instincts telling her to pull Lauren close and slide that pink button-down shirt off her shoulders. But there's a reason they haven't done this more often, and the second their lips meet Bo starts to think about it - every conversation they've ever had about Nadia, and all the times Bo's told Lauren she respects that. 

(She does - she really does - but somehow all that respect goes out the window once Lauren starts kissing her.)

So she tries to keep still. She wants to respect Lauren's boundaries, and she knows that part of that is not taking this any farther than Lauren is ready for. 

Then Lauren reaches up, both hands strong at Bo's nape, and pulls her nearer. It's too much, Lauren's mouth and her hands tracing shapes across Bo's scalp, and before long Bo gives in to the urge to return the kiss the way she wants to, eagerly. 

Lauren is also the first to break away. 

Her expression is uncertain and wild-eyed, like she's surprised at herself. It takes all of Bo's self-control just to keep from kissing her again. She wants this, Lauren, so much she can hardly stand it, but she knows that whatever this is, between the two of them, is more complicated than that. This is Lauren's move to make. She's breathing hard - they both are - and Bo's attention is drawn to the way Lauren's breath is hot against her mouth, and the distractingly visible rise and fall of her chest. Lauren's hand slides from Bo's nape to her jaw, and her thumb traces the line of Bo's lower lip. 

Bo leans into her touch, hungry for more. 

"God, Bo," Lauren whispers. She looks heartbroken, the expression that always comes before she starts thinking about Nadia and puts on the brakes. "I'm so sorry, I just -"

"I know," Bo whispers. The hurt that's starting to grow familiar squeezes in around her heart. "Really, it's fine," she says. She means it, but her smile is forced, and Lauren frowns like she knows it.

Lauren's thumb traces her lip again. Without thinking, Bo licks her lips, and her tongue makes contact with the pad of Lauren's thumb. Lauren's breath catches, almost a sigh.

A wave of embarrassment comes over Bo and she closes her eyes, unable to look at the hurt in Lauren's eyes. She's about to apologize, because she didn't mean to and she doesn't want to make Lauren feel any worse about all of this, but before she can get words out Lauren is kissing her again. 

Bo opens her mouth in surprise and Lauren licks into it, tongue flicking against the back of Bo's teeth. All Bo can think to do, caught off guard, is clutch at Lauren's shoulders. She feels the couch dip beside her, and suddenly the angles are different and there's something warm in her lap and Bo realizes that Lauren is straddling her, hips rocking down against Bo's belly as she pulls Bo's mouth even closer. 

There are hands, one digging short nails into Bo's scalp and the other fumbling against Bo's breasts, half-palming her through her shirt and half-undressing her. It's everything Bo's wanted, and she groans eagerly into Lauren's mouth. Her palms itch with wanting to touch, so she slides them under Lauren's shirt to run along her back, feeling soft skin and the shift of muscle as Lauren arches against her. 

Lauren's hands roam further, tugging at the straps of Bo's tank top, tracing paths across Bo's neck-collarbone-breasts-waist. Bo lets it distract her, sitting back in a haze of appreciation for the taste of Lauren's mouth. As Lauren breaks their kiss to lap at the shell of Bo's ear, Bo's mouth finds Lauren's throat, kissing trails across her skin. Bo can hear the rumble of Lauren's voice, low and lust-rough, murmuring her name. But Lauren's hands are against her breasts, pressing up and squeezing just right, and that's far, far more compelling. 

It's not until Lauren nips at her earlobe, sharply, that Bo starts to pay attention. "Bo," Lauren says, more insistently. 

Bo lifts her head from her new favourite spot on Lauren's neck. With Lauren's hands and mouth still, Bo realizes that Lauren's managed to work her shirt down to her waist, and undone her bra. There's something about knowing that Lauren's got her like that, dazed and disheveled and at her mercy, that sends arousal humming along Bo's skin. "Yeah?" Bo says, still half-distracted, as she walks her fingertips along the ridges of Lauren's spine until she shivers.

She focuses pretty quickly when Lauren all but growls into her ear, "I want you on the bed."

Bo leans back to find Lauren practically leering at her, gaze transparently lustful and filled with intent. "Okay," Bo says. With Lauren looking at her like that, Bo's willing to give her whatever she wants. 

Lauren smiles, and she takes her time easing off the couch so that Bo can stand. 

Bo has this idea that somehow, she'll take Lauren by the hand and lead her upstairs. She figures things will be sweet, just like the last time. But before Bo quite realizes what's going on she's being walked backwards, and suddenly the wall is hard against her back and Lauren is pinning her to it, one hand cupping Bo's jaw and the other digging into the bare skin above Bo's hip. It's rough, possessive, and it hits Bo right between her legs, making her throb. 

Their progress to the bedroom is slow. Bo loses her tank top before they make it to the stairs, and Lauren's shirt comes off soon after that, forgotten on the third step. They linger at the top of the stairs, Bo's leg hooked around Lauren's waist while Lauren's hands cup her ass, supporting her weight as she presses Bo against the wall. 

By the time Lauren eases Bo back onto the bed, Bo's naked and already half-undone. Lauren, like this, makes Bo ravenous, and every inch of her is aching to be touched. 

Lauren steps back from the bed to finish undressing herself. Her movements are efficient, businesslike, but Bo can't help but stare as her jeans slide down to reveal bare thighs and the shape of her ass and then everything else. Bo squirms against the bed, thighs pressing together. 

Lauren catches her staring and pauses, eyes raking over Bo - flushed and disheveled, impatient for her - and bites her lip. She moves quickly, bookending Bo's thigh with her own and pressing the length of her body against Bo's. Bo lifts a hand to touch all of her, throat to breasts to hip, watching as she flares bright lust around them both. "I like you up there," Bo whispers. 

Lauren beams, and her voice is soft as she replies, "Good."

Lauren's hips buck down, and the motion drags her thigh hard across Bo's cunt, creating friction that she arches into, already shuddery. She clutches at Lauren's back, then her ass, tugging until she can feel Lauren against her own thigh, overheated and slippery. She flexes, lifting her thigh up, and the the sound of Lauren's moan is delicious. 

Lauren leans forward, resting her weight on one arm along Bo's side. With the other, she teases at Bo's clit, just enough to leave Bo whimpering and desperate. Bo tries to angle her hips up, searching for more contact, but the position of Lauren's keeps her pinned. Lauren chuckles, mouthing Bo's breasts, clearly enjoying herself. " _Lauren_ ," Bo hisses, pleading. 

It's not long after that before Lauren's fingers are sliding home, and Bo is dragging her nails along Lauren's back and crying out, because it's exactly what she's wanted all night. Lauren's hand finds the right angle soon enough, and she starts to thrust, hips rocking against Bo's thigh in the same rhythm. 

Bo whimpers, already close to the edge. She drags one hand along the curve of Lauren's waist, down the crease of her thigh, where she can work two fingers into the space between Lauren's cunt and her own thigh to press against Lauren's clit. 

Lauren's rhythm falters for a moment, and her hips buck once-twice against Bo's hand as she moans again, low and needy. Bo wants to take her time, to make Lauren beg for this for hours and hours, but she's too close, herself. She closes her eyes, tries to ignore the insistent rhythm of Lauren's hand enough to alter her energy just a little, bringing her right to the edge. It's cheating, a little bit, but it's worth it for the sight of Lauren, eyes sliding shut as she arches back and grinds down hard against Bo's thigh, riding out her orgasm. The hand inside Bo twitches, angle deepening just slightly, and it's enough to bring Bo over the edge. She tenses, clenching around Lauren's hand and leaving it sticky and slick as she cries out, the physical release and the fact that she's feeding, Lauren's energy filling her up and making her hungry for more, is almost too much. 

She stops herself, once she's taken the edge off - she knows Lauren's got an early morning tomorrow - and by the time she's come back to herself, Lauren is slumped against her shoulder. She's visibly spent, eyes hooded as she watches Bo's face with a lazy smile. 

Bo traces Lauren's hairline, brushing hair away from her face, tenderly.

"Hey," Bo whispers, running her fingertip along the shell of Lauren's ear, then the edge of her jaw.

"Hey," Lauren says. 

"How are you?" Bo tries not to sound nervous, but she is - about being sure she doesn't hurt Lauren, about the way Lauren feels about Nadia, about how much she wishes things could just be them, like this, always. 

Lauren sighs, like she's thinking about all the same things. "I'm okay," she says. She arches her back, stretching, and settles with her arm around Bo's waist and her leg slung across Bo's hips. 

"I'm glad we did this."

Lauren smiles, shyly, and her cheeks flush as she presses a kiss to Bo's chest. "I'm glad, too."


End file.
